Silver Shooter 4869
by dconanfamily
Summary: Di balik setiap peristiwa pasti ada pelajaran yang bisa dipetik. Itulah yang kini dirasakan Akai dan Akemi saat kejadian aneh menimpa mereka berdua. / "Hidup itu singkat, jadi jangan sampai kita menjadi beban dalam hidup orang lain." [untuk Lomba Fanfic DCF 2015]


**Disclaimer:**

Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

* * *

 **Silver Shooter 4869**

a Detective Conan fanfiction

by Asami Uchida (Izza) & Miike Naeko (Veren)

* * *

"Shuichi, kau harus melihat ini!" seru Akemi bersemangat seraya menarik tangan Shuichi Akai menuju suatu tempat.

Mereka masuk ke sebuah tempat yang Shuichi tahu merupakan laboratorium Universitas Touto. Kenapa ia ditarik ke sana, Shuichi juga gagal paham.

"Ini adalah senjata yang baru-baru ini kubuat, kau orang pertama yang melihatnya," ujar Akemi masih ceria dengan nada lembutnya yang khas. Shuichi hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Akemi tersenyum manis kepadanya dan menarik suatu kain merah yang ada di atas meja, memperlihatkan sebuah senjata berbentuk semacam pistol lumayan besar dengan banyak lampu-lampu kecil yang menempel di sekitarnya.

Suatu senjata yang akan mengubah hidup mereka beberapa hari ke depan.

.

.

.

"Senjata untuk apa ini?" tanya Shuichi seraya mengelus senjata itu. Senjata dingin yang terbuat kebanyakan dari besi.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya mencoba-coba," jawab Akemi jujur.

"Tidak berniat mengujicobakannya?" tanya Shuichi seraya memandang Akemi. Akemi hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Entahlah, aku tadinya berpikir ingin minta bantuanmu-"

"Kau ingin aku yang jadi kelinci percobaannya?" tanya Shuichi agak jengkel. Akemi hanya meringis polos.

"Tidak," tolak Shuichi mutlak. Akemi mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku akan carikan seekor kucing liar untuk jadi sampel percobaan," ujar Shuichi cepat-cepat sebelum Akemi membujuknya lebih lagi. Akemi hanya mengangguk tanda setuju.

.

.

Setelah mendapatkan seekor kucing dari sebuah gang sempit terdekat, Shuichi dan Akemi telah bersiap diri di ruangan tadi untuk mengujicobakan senjata terbaru buatan Akemi. Akemi tampak siap memegang senjata itu dan telah menodongkannya kepada si kucing yang telah diikat dan ditempel di sebuah dinding yang memang merupakan tempat biasa untuk para 'kelinci percobaan'.

"Semuanya sudah siap. Kau bisa mengujicobakannya sekarang," ujar Shuichi.

"Yap. Silver Shooter 4869 siap untuk melakukan percobaan pertamanya."

"Silver Shooter 4869?"

"Nama senjata ini. Bagus kan?" ujar Akemi ke-PD-an. Shuichi hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kekanakan Akemi.

Akemi menarik dan menghembuskan nafasnya beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya menarik pelatuk senjata itu.

 _BAAMMM!_

Senjata itu mengeluarkan dua buah sinar seperti laser berwarna biru elektrik. Yang satu mengarah ke Akemi sebagai penembak, dan yang satu lagi -yang seharusnya mengarah ke kucing- keluar dari bagian yang tidak sempurna pada senjata itu sehingga sinarnya berbelok dan berakhir di tubuh Shuichi.

Mereka berdua langsung pingsan setelah terkena sinar itu, tanpa mengetahui bahwa sinar biru yang masuk ke tubuh mereka itu keluar dari tubuh bagian samping mereka sebagai dua garis sinar merah yang saling bertemu dan akhirnya menghilang tanpa jejak.

.

.

"Hmmphhhhh."

Akemi mulai mendapatkan kesadarannya dan mencoba membuka matanya yang berat. Ia membuka mata dan pemandangan langit-langit laboratoriumlah yang menyapanya pertama kali.

Ia mencoba duduk dan merasakan bahwa ia telah tidur di lantai laboratorium. _Aneh_ , batinnya. Ia tidak pernah tidur di laboratorium sebelumnya, apalagi di lantai.

Hal yang aneh juga terjadi saat dia mencoba bangun, ia merasa tubuhnya lebih berat dari sebelumnya. _Apa aku sudah bertambah gemuk belakangan ini?_ pikirnya. Tidak begitu lama kemudian, ia menyadari bahwa ia telah memakai pakaian Shuichi.

Ia membulatkan matanya. _Apa yang terjadi?!_

Ia menengok ke kanan ke kiri, dan mendapati 'diri'nya sedang tidur di sampingnya.

Tubuhnya. Tidur di sampingnya.

"AAAAAA!"

Akemi berteriak ketakutan. Apa dia sedang mengalami _Astral Projection*_? Ia dengan takut-takut mencoba menyentuh tubuhnya kembali, dan tangannya tidak menembus.

 _Berarti ini bukan Astral Projection_ , batinnya sedikit lega. Sedikit.

Sekarang, Akemi harus mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Otaknya mulai menyusun satu persatu keanehan yang sedari tadi dialaminya. Tidur di laboratorium, memakai pakaian Shuichi, suaranya lebih berat dari sebelumnya, badannya lebih berat dari biasanya.

 _Apa mungkin?!_

Otaknya memunculkan suatu konklusi yang sama sekali tidak disukainya. Untuk membuktikannya, ia segera mengambil ponsel dari kantung bajunya dan berkaca di layar depan ponsel itu.

Layar ponsel itu tidak memantulkan refleksi wajahnya. Sebaliknya, ia malah melihat wajah Shuichi yang memancarkan ekspresi gabungan dari ketakutan dan keterkejutan.

"Tidak. Tidak tidak tidak," katanya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ketakutan. Ia menaruh ponselnya asal di lantai dan mengguncang-guncangkan Shuichi yang berada di dalam tubuhnya.

"Bangun Shuichi!" perintah Akemi. Shuichi hanya mengerang sebentar sebelum membuka mata dan terkejut melihat tubuhnya sendiri ada di sampingnya dan membangunkannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya dalam suara normal tapi dengan nada keterkejutan yang jelas. Sama sekali berbeda dengan nada tinggi yang Akemi produksi tadi, meski tidak bisa terlalu tinggi karena suaranya telah berubah menjadi berat.

"Se-sepertinya tubuh kita tertukar," jawab Akemi ragu-ragu.

"Kenapa bisa?" tanya Shuichi heran.

Akemi tampak berpikir sejenak, mencerna apa yang terjadi sebelum mereka ketiduran di lantai laboratorium. Perlahan-lahan gambaran mengenai kejadian hari ini mulai tercipta jelas di pikiran Akemi.

"Senjata itu!" ujarnya lalu mencari-cari senjata yang dia ingat baru akan diujicobakan hari ini. Tidak butuh waktu lama, karena senjata itu hanya tergeletak beberapa sentimeter di dekat posisi Shuichi tertidur -atau sekarang bisa disebut pingsan- tadi.

"Pasti fungsi senjata ini tidak se'gila' yang kita bayangkan," ujarnya sambil menimang-nimang senjata itu.

"Lalu? Tunggu apalagi? Ayo tembakkan lagi senjata itu ke arah kita berdua, agar kita kembali ke tubuh kita yang sebenarnya," ujar Shuichi. Akemi tampak setuju, sebelum akhirnya ragu sebentar.

"Um, tapi, tidakkah menurutmu ini seru? Kita bisa mencoba untuk hidup dengan cara yang lain. Kau menjalani hidupku, aku menjalani hidupmu," ujar Akemi memberi pendapat.

"Tidak. Aku rasa bukan ide yang bagus," ujar Shuichi lugas. Akemi mulai melancarkan jurus merajuknya.

"Ayolah Shuichi, sehari saja," ujar Akemi dengan nada manja dan dipanjang-panjangkan di bagian akhir.

"Tapi Akemi-"

"Please," ujarnya lalu memanyunkan bibir bawahnya, mencoba memberi ekspresi sepolos mungkin yang biasanya bisa meluluhkan hati Shuichi. Shuichi menghela nafas, dan mengatakan satu kata yang akan disesalinya nanti.

"Baiklah."

.

.

Sampai siang itu, kehidupan mereka masih berjalan dengan cukup baik. Akemi dan Shuichi sama-sama anak yang rajin jadi tidak ada yang ketinggalan catatan atau sebagainya. Kebetulan juga tidak ada ulangan hari itu, jadi mereka tidak perlu 'bertukar' nilai.

"Bagaimana harimu?" tanya Akemi.

"Banyak orang-orang yang mengira aku sakit karena tidak menyapa mereka dengan ramah seperti biasanya," keluh Shuichi. Akemi hanya terkekeh.

"Maaf, habis kau terlalu dingin sih. Karena kau sedang berada di tubuhku, sapalah mereka dengan ramah! Aku tidak mau dicap sebagai anak yang dingin," ujar Akemi.

"Kapan kita bisa bertukar lagi?" tanya Shuichi. Dia sebenarnya sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk kembali ke tubuhnya.

"Ayolah, aku belum puas. Lagipula kan belum sehari," rajuk Akemi. Shuichi seperti biasa hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

"Baik. Kuberi waktu sampai nanti malam," ujar Shuichi pasrah. Akemi langsung tersenyum lebar dan mengucapkan terima kasih berulang-ulang, membuat beberapa teman kampus mereka heran melihat 'Shuichi' bisa seekspresif itu.

.

.

Malam itu, Akemi dan Shuichi sedang berada di perpustakaan mengerjakan tugas dari dosen killer yang dengan teganya memberi tugas tadi siang untuk dikumpul keesokan harinya. Padahal mereka sudah berencana ingin makan malam bersama sebelum pulang ke rumah masing-masing, tetapi gagal dan malah makan malam dari mesin penjual makanan di universitas.

"Kau belum selesai?" tanya Shuichi pada Akemi.

"Sedikit lagi. Biar kutebak, kau sudah selesai duluan?"

"Begitulah," jawab Shuichi enteng. Akemi mendengus pelan.

"Selalu begitu."

"Kau saja yang kerajinan menulis rapih-rapih dan panjang-panjang," ujar Shuichi.

"Nah selesai!" ujar Akemi lalu melempar pensilnya ke tempat pensil dan bersandar sejenak di kursi perpustakaan.

Mereka berdua mengistirahatkan diri sejenak di kursi yang mereka duduki, menjernihkan otak mereka dan melemaskan otot mereka yang sedari tadi dipakai untuk membuat tugas itu.

"Ayo pulang," ujar Akemi tidak lama kemudian.

"Kau melupakan sesuatu," ujar Shuichi. Akemi mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tubuh kita. Tubuh kita masih tertukar," ujar Shuichi tidak sabaran. Akemi langsung menepuk jidatnya dan tertawa.

"Oh iya ya," ujar Akemi dengan polosnya setelah selesai tertawa. Shuichi menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus.

"Baik baik, ayo ke lab dan ambil senjata itu," ujar Akemi.

.

.

Akemi dan Shuichi berjalan menuju lab dengan membawa kunci cadangan yang tadi siang telah berhasil mereka pinjam (meski harus susah payah membujuk, merayu dan memberi alasan-alasan bagus kepada si pemilik kunci). Begitu masuk ke lab, Akemi dan Shuichi melihat bahwa senjata itu sudah tidak ada lagi di atas meja tempat mereka menaruh senjata itu tadi pagi.

"Apa senjatanya sudah ditaruh di dalam lemari penyimpanan hasil eksperimen?" tanya Akemi heran.

Mereka berdua langsung berpencar di dalam laboratorium itu untuk mencari senjata itu. Mereka menjelajahi segala sudut dan arah ruangan itu, namun sampai setengah jam senjata itu tidak ditemukan juga.

"Ini gawat," ujar Akemi.

"Aku tidak bisa menemukannya di mana pun," ujar Shuichi.

"Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Akemi.

"Semua pengajar dan petugas sudah pulang. Tinggal pengawas perpustakaan dan petugas keamanan di depan kampus yang masih ada, dan mereka pun pasti tidak bisa membantu banyak. Jadi malam ini kita tetap seperti ini saja dulu," ujar Shuichi.

"Baiklah. Tapi bagaimana jika aku ingin mandi dan berganti baju? Juga aku akan tidur di mana?" tanya Akemi. Shuichi tampak berpikir sebentar.

"Aku akan mengambil bajuku dari rumahku agar bisa menginap di rumahmu. Lalu nanti saat mandi dan berganti baju, kita harus menutup mata kita. Kita mandi dengan berendam saja agar tidak perlu memakai sabun atau semacamnya," ujar Shuichi.

"Bagaimana kalau tetangga curiga?"

"Itulah sebabnya aku pilih rumahmu. Ada adikmu yang bisa mengawasi kita."

"Oh iya!" ujar Akemi.

"Nah, sekarang kita harus bergegas. Aku belum makan makanan yang asli malam ini," ujar Shuichi lalu mengunci lab dan berjalan bersama Akemi menuju tempat parkiran.

.

.

 _Tok tok tok!_

"Tunggu sebentar!" sahut Shiho dari ruang tengah. Ia segera menaruh mangkuk berisi keripik kentang kesukaannya dan berjalan ke arah pintu masuk.

"Kakak pulang lama sekali," keluh Shiho saat membuka pintu. Tidak berapa lama ia baru sadar kalau kakaknya tidak sendirian.

"Kenapa pacar kakak bertamu selarut ini?" tanya Shiho curiga.

"Shuichi akan menginap di sini malam ini," ujar Shuichi datar dan langsung pada tujuan. Sama sekali bukan gaya Akemi saat berbicara dengan Shiho.

"Yang sopan dong! Tanya izinnya dulu," bisik Akemi.

"Buat apa? Kau kan juga pemilik rumah ini," balas Shuichi enteng. Akemi memutar bola matanya.

"Hanya untuk sopan santun, kok," bisik Akemi tak mau kalah. Shuichi menghela nafasnya.

"Boleh kan, Shiho?" ujar Shuichi sehalus dan sesopan yang dia bisa. Shiho hanya mengangguk, tetapi masih menatap mereka dengan curiga.

Shuichi dan Akemi berjalan melewati Shiho yang akan menutup pintu. Mereka akan segera menaruh alat-alat Shuichi di kamar tamu, lalu segera ke dapur untuk makan makanan beku yang ada di kulkas.

"Jadi, kenapa kakak bisa pulang larut?" tanya Shiho basa-basi saat menyusul mereka ke dapur.

"Ada tugas," jawab Shuichi seadanya. Akemi berbisik lagi padanya.

"Tanyakan bagaimana harinya, seperti yang tadi sudah kuajarkan di mobil."

Shuichi menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus.

"Bagaimana harimu Shiho? Semua berjalan dengan baik?" tanya Shuichi seceria mungkin, seperti gaya Akemi biasanya.

"Yah, begitulah. Aku sedang sibuk menyiapkan penemuan-penemuan terbaru yang berguna untuk pelelangan satu minggu lagi. Kau sebaiknya berhati-hati kak, karena tahun ini Universitas Teitan berpotensi untuk mendapat penghasilan lelang lebih banyak dari Universitas Touto," ujar Shiho dengan gaya sinisnya yang khas. Shuichi hanya tersenyum, seperti yang tadi Akemi suruh di mobil.

 _Ting!_ Timer oven sudah berbunyi melenting.

"Makanan kita sudah siap," ujar Akemi dengan ceria sebelum akhirnya menyadari bahwa ia keceplosan. Shiho mengernyit bingung.

"Moodmu sedang bagus, Akai? Kau kelihatan lebih ceria dari biasanya," komen Shiho. Akemi langsung memasang ekspresi secuek yang dia bisa.

"Aku hanya sedang lapar," ujar Akemi acuh (atau lebih tepatnya pura-pura acuh).

"Baiklah. Aku tidur duluan. Besok aku masih harus menyelesaikan penemuan-penemuanku," ujar Shiho lalu langsung pergi ke kamarnya. Akemi dan Shuichi langsung lega karena mereka tidak perlu akting lagi mulai dari sekarang.

"Adikmu itu jenius. Sayang sekali orang berbakat sepertinya malah memilih Universitas Teitan sebagai tempat kuliah," komen Shuichi saat Akemi mulai menaruh makanan beku yang telah dihangatkan itu di atas meja.

"Teman-temannya kuliah di situ semua, dan dia dari dulu memang bercita-cita untuk meningkatkan derajat Universitas Teitan," jelas Akemi.

"Hal-hal seperti itu hanya terjadi dalam drama," ujar Shuichi realistis.

"Tapi bukan tidak mungkin impiannya akan menjadi kenyataan. Dia punya banyak teman pintar di sana," ujar Akemi.

"Itadakimasu," ujar mereka berdua bersamaan lalu mulai memakan makanannya masing-masing. Mereka makan dalam diam.

Setelah selesai makan, mereka melakukan obrolan ringan untuk menghilangkan rasa kenyang sekaligus santai sebelum tidur.

"Kudengar kau juga akan menyumbang sebuah penemuan untuk pelelangan nanti," ujar Shuichi memulai obrolan.

"Ya, justru awalnya senjata itulah yang akan kusumbang untuk lelang nanti. Rencananya setelah mengujicobakan senjata itu, aku akan langsung menemui Profesor Hamada sore tadi untuk membicarakannya," ujar Akemi sebelum akhirnya menyadari sesuatu.

"Tunggu sebentar!"

"Hn?" ujar Shuichi heran.

"Jangan-jangan senjata itu sudah ditemukan duluan oleh Profesor Hamada?" ujar Akemi memberi kesimpulan.

"Bisa jadi," ujar Shuichi setuju.

"Besok kita harus langsung menemuinya. Semoga saja dia belum mengotak-atik atau mencoba menembakkan senjata itu," ujar Akemi. Ia tampak agak tidak tenang setelah sampai pada kesimpulan tadi.

"Ya sudahlah. Semua akan kembali seperti biasanya. Sekarang tidurlah, besok kita masih harus pergi kuliah," ujar Shuichi menenangkan. Akemi mengangguk dan langsung berjalan ke kamar tamu, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali mengingat sesuatu.

"Perlu kuantarkan ke kamar tidurku?"

"Tentu," jawab Shuichi cepat dan jelas.

Akemi hanya tersenyum geli dan menunjukkan Shuichi di mana kamar tidurnya, lalu pergi ke kamar tamu untuk tidur di sana.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, setelah melewati sesi mandi pagi dan berganti baju yang sulit karena harus menutup mata, Shuichi dan Akemi telah berkumpul untuk sarapan bersama sebelum berangkat ke kampus. Shiho juga ikut sarapan bersama mereka.

"Kalian tidak melakukan apapun saat aku tidur duluan kemarin, kan?" tanya Shiho memastikan.

"Kami melakukan beberapa hal. Yaitu makan, mengobrol lalu tidur di kamar masing-masing," jawab Shuichi sarkastik. Akemi hanya meringis. Shiho agak heran mendengar jawaban 'kakak'nya tadi.

"Tidak biasanya kau sarkastis begitu, kak. Apa aku membuat kesalahan?" ujar Shiho. Akemi dan Shuichi langsung berpandangan.

"Um, maaf Shiho. Aku hanya agak tertekan karena pelelangan tinggal seminggu lagi," ujar Shuichi cepat, seperti biasa dibuat selembut mungkin. Shiho hanya mengangguk-angguk kecil.

"Aku harus berangkat. Jangan lupa bawa kunci cadangan kakak supaya aku tidak perlu menunggui kakak sampai larut malam lagi. Jaa," ujar Shiho berpamitan lalu langsung keluar dari rumah.

"Kita juga sebaiknya bergegas ke kampus. Lebih cepat lebih baik," ujar Shuichi. Menghabiskan sarapan secepat mungkin, mereka berdua segera berangkat ke kampus bersama.

.

.

"Silver Shooter 4869?" tanya Profesor Hamada kebingungan.

Akemi dan Shuichi telah berada di kantor Profesor Hamada untuk menanyakan perihal senjata Akemi yang kemungkinan telah diambil profesor itu.

"Senjata yang saya tinggalkan di laboratorium kemarin. Apa profesor yang mengambilnya?" tanya Shuichi sekali lagi, sesuai skenario yang telah dibuat mereka bersama di mobil.

"Oh! Yang ditaruh di atas meja kan?"

"Benar!" ujar Akemi keceplosan. Profesor Hamada hanya memandangnya heran.

"Di mana senjata itu sekarang? Saya masih harus memperbaikinya," ujar Shuichi mengalihkan perhatian.

"Jadi, senjata itu belum berfungsi sempurna?" tanya Profesor Hamada memastikan.

"Ya, begitulah," jawab Shuichi. Profesor Hamada langsung merasa tidak nyaman dan agak gelisah.

"Saya minta maaf, Nona Miyano. Saya pikir Anda telah mengujicobakannya dan menyempurnakannya siang kemarin, jadi senjatanya sudah saya ambil dan kirim ke pusat pelelangan untuk disimpan di sana," ujar Profesor Hamada penuh penyesalan. Akemi dan Shuichi hanya bisa membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"Tidak bisakah senjata itu ditarik kembali ke sini?" tanya Akemi.

"Bisa, tetapi akan memakan biaya denda yang sangat besar dan tidak akan mau ditanggung oleh universitas ini. Saya betul-betul minta maaf, Nona Miyano. Seharusnya saya menanyakan kepastiannya terlebih dahulu pada Anda," ujar Profesor Hamada.

"Tidak apa," ujar Shuichi sopan, tahu kalau Akemi akan berkata seperti itu. Lagipula tidak ada lagi yang bisa mereka lakukan kan? Marah tidak akan mengubah apapun.

"Kami permisi dulu kalau begitu," ujar Shuichi lagi lalu langsung keluar dari ruangan itu bersama Akemi.

.

.

"Habislah kita," ujar Akemi putus asa. Shuichi tampak diam saja, ekspresinya mengatakan kalau dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Maafkan aku, ini semua salahku. Seharusnya kita langsung bertukar kembali saat sadar dari pingsan kemarin," ujar Akemi penuh penyesalan. Shuichi masih tidak merespon dan larut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Shuichi? Kau marah ya?" tanya Akemi sedih. Shuichi akhirnya merespon dengan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku sedang berpikir. Dan menurutku cara satu-satunya kita mendapatkan senjata itu kembali adalah membelinya di pelelangan itu," ujar Shuichi.

"Tapi pelelangan masih 6 hari lagi. Dan bagaimana kalau uang kita tidak cukup untuk mengalahkan penawar lain?" ujar Akemi tidak yakin.

"Hm." Shuichi tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya tersenyum penuh kebanggaan.

"Ada ide yang lebih baik?" tebak Akemi.

"Profesor Hamada tidak tahu fungsi senjata itu, kan?" tanya Shuichi. Akemi hanya menganggukan kepalanya, masih tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Shuichi.

"Kita akan menawarkan diri menjadi demonstran senjata itu. Kita akan menyebut fungsi yang salah dari senjata itu, dan saat ditembakkan, senjata itu akan menyerang kita berdua lagi. Penemuan yang bertindak di luar fungsi yang demonstran katakan pada publik akan disimpan dan tidak akan dilelang, sementara itu kita juga bisa sekalian menukar tubuh kita jadi normal lagi," jelas Shuichi panjang lebar. Mata Akemi langsung berbinar-binar mendengar ide Shuichi.

"Itu ide yang bagus sekali!" puji Akemi senang. Shuichi hanya cuek karena sudah biasa dipuji seperti itu.

"Jadi sekarang yang perlu kita lakukan 6 hari ini adalah mencoba menjalani hidup masing-masing sebaik mungkin," ujar Akemi kemudian.

"Bilang saja pada adikmu kalau rumahku sedang diperbaiki, jadi aku akan menginap sampai hari pelelangan," ujar Shuichi. Akemi hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk menyetujuinya.

.

.

"Hai Akemi," sapa teman-temannya yang kebetulan juga suka menyumbangkan penemuan untuk universitas itu.

Shuichi awalnya hanya mengangguk sedikit sebelum disenggol tangannya oleh Akemi.

"Hai teman-teman," balas Shuichi dengan dibuat seceria mungkin. Teman-teman yang tadi disapa hanya tersenyum dan kemudian asyik mengobrol lagi tanpa melibatkan 'Akemi' yang kebetulan lewat.

"Ingat, kau harus ramah," bisik Akemi.

"Iya iya," bisik Shuichi agak jengkel. Bisa gila dia kalau harus menebar senyum dan sapaan sepanjang hari.

Akemi hanya tersenyum geli. Shuichi selama ini sudah bersikap sangat dingin di kampus, mungkin ini saatnya dia diberi pelajaran untuk setidaknya sedikit lebih ramah dari sebelumnya.

"Akemi, aku agak kesulitan mengerjakan soal yang ini. Bisa jelaskan ulang bagaimana rumusnya dan cara kerjanya?" tanya seorang mahasiswi yang seenaknya datang dan menanyai 'Akemi' soal tugasnya.

Shuichi memandang Akemi dengan tatapan 'Apa-apaan ini?' dan dibalas dengan tatapan Akemi yang mengatakan 'Jelaskan sampai dia mengerti!'.

Shuichi hanya menghela nafasnya, mengumpulkan semua kesabaran yang dia punya dan mulai mengajari gadis itu sampai bisa. Setelah bisa, gadis itu hanya berterima kasih dan pergi entah ke mana.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan caramu menjalani hidupmu," ujar Shuichi saat mereka sedang beristirahat di salah satu bangku taman kampus.

"Aku hanya mencoba bersikap baik," ujar Akemi apa adanya.

"Apa kau tidak lelah?" tanya Shuichi heran. Akemi hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Aku bohong kalau bilang aku tidak lelah. Aku harus menyapa mereka setiap saat bahkan bila aku sedang kelelahan. Aku harus selalu tersenyum meski aku sedang sedih agar mereka tidak khawatir. Aku harus membantu orang lain dan kadang melupakan urusan sendiri."

"Lalu kenapa masih kau lanjutkan?"

Akemi hanya melirik Shuichi sebentar sebelum kembali menatap lurus ke depan.

"Karena, aku bahagia saat teman-temanku merasa dihargai karena sapaannya kubalas. Aku bahagia melihat mereka tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku karena aku selalu tersenyum ceria. Aku bahagia melihat mereka tidak kesusahan karena telah kubantu," jelas Akemi. Shuichi hanya bisa terperangah.

"Hidup itu singkat, jadi jangan sampai kita menjadi beban dalam hidup orang lain," tambah Akemi lagi. Shuichi hanya menatapnya kagum, dan dalam hati ia berkata bahwa di masa depannya nanti Akemi-lah yang harus menjadi pendampingnya.

"Aku bawel, ya?" tanya Akemi canggung lalu tertawa. Shuichi hanya tersenyum. Hal yang jarang sekali dilihat Akemi. Atau orang lain.

"Er, Akemi?"

"Ya?" respon Akemi cepat.

"Kau boleh tersenyum dan menyapa orang lain dengan tubuhku," ujar Shuichi. Akemi tercengang sesaat.

"Kau serius?" tanya Akemi.

"Yah, asal tidak terlalu banyak," tambah Shuichi kemudian. Akemi hanya mengangguk senang sebagai respon.

.

.

Beberapa hari ini kehidupan mereka berdua baik-baik saja. Well, sebenarnya tidak begitu baik. Mereka harus membantu anak-anak lain yang mengejar deadline pengumpulan penemuan untuk dilelang nanti di _Annual Science Discovery Auction_ atau biasa disingkat ASDA.

Tapi lihat sisi baiknya. Sekarang, Shuichi Akai sudah dianggap 'mulai menghangat' oleh sebagian besar mahasiswa di Universitas Touto.

"Hai Akemi, hai Shuichi," sapa segerombol anak di kantin kampus.

"Hai," balas mereka berdua. Ya, sekarang mereka bukan hanya menyapa Akemi, namun juga menyapa Shuichi.

"Kemajuan yang bagus, bukan?" tanya Akemi pada Shuichi.

"Yah, kuakui memang cukup menyenangkan," jawab Shuichi seadanya.

"Tuh kan! Kau harus sering-sering terbiasa dengan semua sapaan dan senyuman ini, karena kuakui hidupmu terlalu membosankan. Seakan-akan kalau digambarkan dengan warna, hidupmu hanya terdiri dari hitam, putih dan abu-abu," ujar Akemi jujur.

"Aku suka warna-warna yang tadi kau sebutkan," ujar Shuichi cuek. Akemi hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya kalau sifat Shuichi yang dingin sudah kambuh.

"Besok hari pelelangannya. Kau sudah siap?" tanya Akemi memastikan.

"Aku siap kapanpun," jawab Shuichi enteng.

.

.

Acara ASDA tahun ini diadakan di sebuah aula besar di salah satu gedung terkenal. Universitas-universitas di Jepang berlomba-lomba mengirim penemuan mahasiswa-mahasiswanya ke pelelangan ini, entah untuk dana kampus itu sendiri maupun sebagai sarana promosi. Banyak orang-orang penting datang ke acara ini dan mengharapkan suatu penemuan yang besar dan bernilai guna tinggi.

"Ramai sekali," ujar Akemi. Tiap universitas telah diberikan sebuah stand untuk memamerkan penemuan-penemuan mereka yang kecil dan dijual dengan harga pas bukan dengan dilelang.

"Itu adikmu," ujar Shuichi sambil menunjuk salah satu stand tempat Shiho dan teman-temannya sedang bersemangat sekali mempromosikan produk-produk dari Universitas Teitan. Akemi tersenyum bangga melihatnya.

"Hadirin, dengan ini acara _Science Discovery Auction_ tahun ini resmi dibuka!"

Terdengar riuh suara tepuk tangan penonton membahana di seluruh ruangan.

"Untuk benda pertama, kita punya penemuan menarik dari Universitas-"

Akemi dan Shuichi tidak begitu mendengarkan kata-kata pembawa acara yang sedang berada di panggung itu. Mereka telah bersiap di belakang panggung, mengulang-ulang kembali rencana yang telah dibuat di dalam pikiran mereka.

"Kau yakin kan ini akan berhasil?" tanya Akemi ragu. Sebenarnya dia hanya gugup.

"Yakin. Kau tenang saja," jawab Shuichi. Akemi hanya mengangguk singkat. Dia mencoba mengintip dari balik tirai dan melihat banyak pembeli dari berbagai kalangan sedang duduk dan mencoba menawar dengan harga setinggi mungkin untuk mendapatkan penemuan yang sekarang sedang dilelang.

"Shuichi, apa kau tidak berpikir kalau ini bisa merusak reputasi kampus?" tanya Akemi lagi.

"Kita tidak punya cara lain. Senjata ini memang masih terlalu berbahaya," jawab Shuichi enteng.

"Kita bisa mengumpulkan uang untuk membayar dendanya-"

"Kita tidak punya waktu lagi, Akemi," potong Shuichi. Akemi hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Aku hanya merasa tidak enak," ujar Akemi sedih. Shuichi kali ini mencoba memandang ke arah Akemi.

"Terkadang kita harus mengorbankan kesempatan kita dalam melakukan suatu kebaikan untuk melakukan kebaikan lain yang lebih besar," ujar Shuichi mencoba meyakinkan Akemi. Akemi hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju.

"-mempersembahkan penemuan kedua dari Universitas Touto!"

Seluruh pengunjung bertepuk tangan saat Akemi dan Shuichi naik ke atas panggung membawa senjata itu.

"Saya Akemi Miyano, dan ini asisten saya Shuichi Akai. Kami akan memperkenalkan pada kalian, sebuah senjata bernama Silver Shooter 4869," ujar Shuichi sesuai skenario. Para pengunjung tampak penasaran dengan kebolehan senjata itu.

"Ini senjata yang berfungsi untuk menembakkan laser. Terdengar biasa, namun ada hal yang luar biasa dari senjata ini. Biar kami coba demonstrasikan," ujar Shuichi lagi. Lalu mereka berdua berdiri berdampingan di posisi yang persis saat mereka mengujicobakan senjata itu untuk pertama kali. Tangan Akemi tampak siap menembak kelinci percobaan yang sudah disiapkan di pelelangan itu. Ditariknya pelatuk senjata itu dengan perlahan tapi pasti.

 _BAAMMM!_

 _._

 _._

"Hmphh."

Akemi menggerakkan sedikit badannya, perlahan-lahan tubuhnya semakin mendapatkan kesadaran penuh. Ia membuka mata, dan menyadari bahwa ia baru saja tidur di kasur yang empuk.

Kasurnya. Ia tidur di kasurnya sendiri.

Akemi memandang sekelilingnya, dan pemandangan kamar familiar yang telah lama ia tempati yang pertama kali menyambut matanya.

 _Jadi, semuanya hanya mimpi?_ batin Akemi.

Merasa lucu akan semua ini, Akemi lalu tertawa geli. Jelas saja ini semua hanya mimpi. Mana mungkin ada senjata yang membuat dua orang saling bertukar badan? Ia terus menerus menertawai mimpi konyolnya tadi.

"Sudah bangun, kak?"

Shiho tiba-tiba saja muncul di ambang pintu kamar Akemi. Akemi langsung berusaha menghentikan tawanya.

"Iya. Aku tadi baru saja mimpi konyol, kau tidak akan percaya!" ujar Akemi.

"Apa mimpimu bercerita kalau tahun ini Universitas Teitan mendapatkan penghasilan tertinggi di pelelangan tadi siang?" ujar Shiho bangga. Akemi langsung mengernyit heran.

 _Berarti…_

"Apa tadi aku benar-benar pingsan?" tanya Akemi terkejut.

"Yah, begitulah. Kau dan pacarmu. Senjatamu itu belum sempurna, kak. Jadi sekarang senjata itu telah dikirim kembali ke Universitas Touto untuk diperbaiki," jelas Shiho.

Akemi melihat ke arah tubuhnya. Mulai dari kepala sampai kaki, ia rasa semuanya memang tubuh aslinya. Akemi tersenyum senang. Akhirnya ia sudah kembali ke tubuh aslinya.

"Pacarmu masih berada di lantai bawah menunggu kapan kau bangun. Mungkin kau bisa menemuinya dulu sebelum dia pulang ke rumahnya," ujar Shiho lalu langsung menghilang ke kamar pribadinya. Akemi bergegas turun ke lantai bawah untuk menemui Shuichi.

"Kita sudah bertukar kembali," ujar Akemi senang dan mereka berdua langsung berpelukan. Setelah semua yang terjadi, mereka memang membutuhkan minimal sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Akhirnya," ujar Shuichi lega setelah melepaskan pelukannya. Shiho tiba-tiba turun ke bawah membawa sekantung keripik kentang rasa terbaru.

"Rumahmu sudah selesai diperbaiki?" tanya Shiho berbasa-basi.

"Ya, begitulah," jawab Shuichi seadanya.

"Oh iya, selamat untuk kesuksesan Universitas Teitan hari ini. Sekarang orang-orang tidak akan lagi meremehkan kampus itu," ujar Shuichi lagi. Shiho tercengang sebentar melihat sikap Shuichi yang kelewat baik ini.

"Er, ya. Terima kasih," ujar Shiho ragu. Akemi hanya tersenyum senang. Ternyata ada juga keuntungan kejadian ini bisa terjadi.

Akemi tahu, berkat kejadian ini ia telah berhasil melelehkan sedikit perangai Shuichi yang beku. Dan ia bersyukur.

Karena hidup itu singkat.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

.

Catatan :

*Astral Projection : Suatu keadaan di mana jiwa kita melakukan perjalanan sendiri ke tempat lain, terpisah dari tubuh kita (tanpa membawa tubuh kita).


End file.
